Someone save me
by LadyRed06
Summary: this is a story about kagome and the gang in the future. ok Kag gets abused and no one cares or wantes to until ok read and find out. PLEASE REVIEW
1. prologue

Someone save me  
  
Ok new story on kagome and the gang in the future hope you like. OH AND REVIEW PLEASE.  
  
Kagome a lonely girl sat quietly at the back of the class. She had no friends and if she did they were only friends with her because of a bet. She didn't talk people thought she was mute and lost all insanity. She hid her face and always moved her hair forward covering her face more. No one knew what happens every day. She got hurt badly by her step dad. Her mother did to but she got in a fight with her step dad and he killed her but she stabbed him. Her real dad was died of cancer. He cared. But now she had no one.  
  
At school a gang of girls made her get in trouble and get beat even more. They beat her up if a teacher didn't they liked to see her bleed. The teachers called her crazy and shouldn't even go to school only the head principle cared because she felt sorry for in that her dad died. She never ate lunch either she had no money she would sometimes if she was really hunger eat a blade of grass then spit it out.  
  
She was lonely.  
  
The teachers also gave her low grades but enough to pass. At gym the teacher wouldn't even let her play the sports because no one wanted her to be on there team.  
  
She lived near a shrine in an apartment with only two rooms. Her step dad would beat her up for the fun and then go to drink all night and not be back but then he gets mad at kagome saying she should have paid his bill. He would slap her hard and once her tore off a clunk of her hair. Sh ewas sad and lonely.  
  
People would gossip about her behind her back. They would say those bruises were formed by her lack of health and be in a metal home. She tried not to care but she would end up crieng into the locker room never the restroom because the girls would give her a durty look and beat her up. The boys pointed and laughd saying she had and ugly face like a toad but no one saw her face sense kindergarten.  
  
Her step mom said that kagoem should have had cancer and die. She only married her father because he had wealth. In his will he left everything to kagome but she changed and spent all the money on what she wanted. She would laugh at kagome. She stabbed her on the side and she all most bled to death. Kagome had large hideous scars on her back and the upper part of her arm.  
  
Author: please like this and eview. 


	2. newcomers part one

New comers part one  
  
Kagome walked slowly to school hoping no one saw her. Under her chin was a small red black bruise. She really didn't have worry though no one ever paid attention to her. Kagome was planning to go to her real mother's grave sight and talk and celebrate her birthday alone by giving bread to her mother.  
  
(The mom that gave her the wounds from was her step mom her real mom died when she was 4)  
  
*flash back*(13)  
  
"Mommy, Mommy what are we going to do today"  
  
"Oh why don't we go to Kyoto? Just us?"  
  
"Oh! Mommy that would be the best birthday present. Can we see gwanpa and gwanma Please!?"  
  
"Of course Kagome, now pack your things.........cough horribly"  
  
"Mommy what wrong your face is a donut.(she thinks that mean pale after eating a pale donut)"  
  
"Nothing is. Now let's go before daddy comes ok?"  
  
Kagome's dad was in an affair.  
  
"Ok mommy"  
  
They got packed and rode the bus to the train station. Kagome's mom kissed her cheek and tears came out.  
  
"Kagome now listen I won't be able to be with you any more ok."  
  
"Mommy why(Kagome began to cry) Don't leave me please".  
  
Her mom ran off the platform on to the track trying to get to the other side. She follows her crying NO.  
  
Now they are both on the tracks and the train is coming.  
  
Kagome runs to her mom.  
  
"Kagome No listen to me you will be happy." As she said the would hit them any minute. She throws her daughter onto the platform and crys good bye she faces the train and gets hit.  
  
Kagome saw her mother gets hit. Her body was bloody and torn. Scratched with cuts. She died with her eyes open.  
  
End of flash back  
  
Kagome can feel tears forming in her eyes at the thought of her mother's death.  
  
"Yo! Girls. Oh look poor baby crying before a whopin." Cried Kikyou the gang leader that picked on Kagome.  
  
The girls surrounded Kagome but then a boy on a bike introuded. The girls didn't want anyone to see them beat up Kagome and ran off. The boy on the bike's helmet was covering his face he tried scream help and look out but the helmet muffled him. His front tire hit a huge.........shoe!?......ooookkk.  
  
He flies off his bike and lands *crash in to something*  
  
"Huarnffy!" (soory) The boy said.  
  
"Ouch." Kagome said.  
  
The finally realized he still had a helmet on his face. He took it off.  
  
Kagome eyes widen as she saw a boy with silver hair and weird ears but she didn't care. His eyes were like nothing she saw before.  
  
"Oh sorry" He said as he got up and let a hand out to help the girl up.  
  
"Its nothing actually you helped me out." Kagome said her face covered in her hair.  
  
The boy saw the bruise and thought he cause the bruise.  
  
"I am really sorry about the bruise"  
  
"What? Oh no this wasn't your fault I fell before and caused the bruise." Kagome lied.  
  
"I have to leave bye." Kagome said. (Everything Kagome said was in a whisper a shy one)  
  
People please review I will write more with a review. 


	3. new comer part 2

New Comers part 2  
  
Author: Ok so far Kagome's mom is her step mom the mean one well you know. Please review soory if too short.  
  
Kagome was always the first in the class. She sat in the back so no one would see her or notice her. Today both her shoulders aced from this morning before the boy crashed into her, but they aced more. She tried hard not to cry but the pain was almost too much to bear. A little cry came form her crying to stop she snuggled deeper into her desk. She couldn't stop the pain anymore the pain was too great she began to cry trying to softly she hid her face deeper into her hair.  
  
The boy  
  
The boy was new at Tamigachi High. He had already received his schedule all he had to do now was to wait for his friends.  
  
The boy looked like he had no ears because his hair looked like to cover them.  
  
"hrmp uhh mmup(weeping)"  
  
The boy heard the weep and headed toward the cry. When he made it to a room he noticed this was his first hour. He opened the door at first he didn't see anything but heard what seemed like a girl crying. He went further into the classroom and a figure at the very back of the classroom. He headed toward it.  
  
Kagome  
  
Kagome heard foot steps from the door way. The sound made her gasp a little. She tried hiding herself more. Not seeing how close the boy was she hoped no one saw her. When out of no where someone poked her shoulder which made her fell even worse and flinch. She began coughing because she couldn't well because she was crying too much. Someone put their hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Please.......d d don't .......leave me alone please, please......." Kagome said in a whisper that was filled with pain.  
  
"Oh sorry..wait" said the boy.  
  
His voice was the one that belonged to the boy this morning. Kagome turned her head a to see the boy again made her gasp quietly.  
  
"Yeah you're the girl this morning." He said  
  
Kagome still had her face hidden. She got up and walked to another desk.  
  
"God you know you don't have to be rude to people you said they were sorry!" the boy shouted.  
  
"Uh" was all Kagome said. If only he knew how much pain she was if only someone would care right now she really needed some to comfort her. She couldn't hold it anymore. She broke out in a cry.  
  
The boy "Did I make her cry urrrrrrr I hate seeing girls cry? God why did you have to give a weak spot" the boy thought.  
  
The boy walked up to her and again put his hand on her shoulder but lightly.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry if I made you cry I really am." He said with a caring voice that Kagome never heard in 5 years.  
  
Kagome  
  
"Was this a sick a joke no one would ever say anything this caring would they..." Kagome thought.  
  
She faced him a little and saw the look on his face she wished to see.  
  
"Nnno..it's not(sniff) your fault but please leave me alone you don't want to talk to me trust me please talk to someone you is not me please'' Kagome said so pitifully.  
  
Boy  
  
"What's wrong with her I guess I should leave."  
  
Kagome The boy left the classroom. Leaving Kagome to cry alone she knew it was all an act.  
  
The bell rang when Kagome could control her tears.  
  
All the students entered.  
  
4 new students entered and stood by the teacher.  
  
"Alright class we have new students. Please address your names please."  
  
Kagome looked up a little to see 4 people. A girl and three boys. The girl had long brown black hair and was probably going to pick on her, on boy was tall and had a small pony tail, another boy had long ponytail, and the last boy she knew.  
  
"I am Sango toaishiso." She said.  
  
"I am Miroku emenotsue." Miroku said.  
  
"I am Kouga itsuenomin."  
  
"I am Inu-yasha toshuotso."  
  
"Ok, now class address your name."  
  
After a lot of people it was going to be kikyou's turn.  
  
"I am Kikyou Ost. Oh and back there is Kagome she is a retard and a mute so you shouldn't talk to her. Anyway its not like she can hear you.(The class laughs) Oh and she a nut case."  
  
"Now Kikyou we know not to talk about Kagome's disabilities."  
  
Kagome hid her face deeper in her hair.  
  
The newbies  
  
"Why would anyone say that" Sango said.  
  
"Well they wouldn't say if it wasn't true would they?" Miroku replied.  
  
"Well her sent is nice." Kouga implied. "Inu-yasha what about you"  
  
"I don't know how can we don't even know her."  
  
"I know SHE IS A NUT CASE.!" Kikyou shouted.  
  
The class laughed again.  
  
"Ok who would like to be their tutor for a week?"  
  
Everyone in the class raised their hand except Kagome.  
  
"Kagome since you have so much lack of participation you will be their tutor and if there are any reports I will see to your regular punishment. Now you 4 sit in the sat four seats."  
  
The seats were in front of Kagome's. She scooted her desk back a little.  
  
Author: two more chaps today review 


	4. a new sun shine part one

A New shine  
  
Author: alright people. Thank you so much for the reviews. Ok I hope you enjoy this one.  
  
"I feel sorry for the newbies..........there stuck with me....I hope they don't like me it's for there own good....after all I'm a ......." Kagome thought.  
  
The bell rang and class was over. Kagome walked slowly toward the door. The new students were already waiting for her.  
  
"H..Hi I I'm Kagome HHiragashi. Umm don't talk to me it is for your own good. Please. Oh come this ways please" She said in a whisper.  
  
Kagome was ahead of them walking fast.  
  
The new students  
  
"What the heck's wrong with her I mean she sounded like a stuck though she doesn't seem to be." Kouga said.  
  
"Kouga I feel sorry for her. She doesn't seem to have a lot of friends I me..." Miroku was cut off my Sango.  
  
"We don't even know her now come or we will be late." Sango snapped she hated when people talked about other people like that.  
  
"I......wonder....why was she crying.....was it my fault. No she said it wasn't but I I." Inu-yasha thought.  
  
"Come on Inu-yasha!" Sango shouted.  
  
They made to there next class Gym. Kagome didn't even get dressed like the others. She did nothing. She walked into the locker room and went into a small room behind the janitor's closest. She sat on a pillow, and began to cry she cried and cried. She was so lonely she could barely take it. The bruises heart too much now they began to bleed slowly and painfully. Her knife wounds began to open.. the door began to open and then.  
  
"Hey girls I found her come on drag her out!" It was Kikyou.  
  
Kagura bashed the door open with a baseball bat. The door hit Kagome. She yelped a little because of the pain.  
  
Kikyou took Kagome by the shirt and pushed her out of her hiding place. She swung Kagome onto a locker making it dented. It had blood on it.  
  
Yura jumped into the air and fell into Kagome (You know the kick thing when they jump and then there foot pounds on you. that is what I mean) Kanna took the tab of her shirt by the shirt and dragged her across the floor and swung her into the mirror that was placed in the locker room. It shattered on Kagome who was on the floor bleeding. She tried to get up but she couldn't it hurt too much. Hot tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
The gym teacher voice was heard. Kikyou then took a piece of glass and cut herself in places and began to cry. (Fake) When the gym teacher came in and saw his prized student heart he ran to her and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Kagome she she cut me with glass"  
  
Kagome didn't say anything as the gym teacher shouted at Kagome. Only tears were her words.  
  
Kagome was punished by being beat up by three teachers with 2in thick wooden sticks.  
  
Kagome still had blood covering her weak and now badly bruised body.  
  
New students  
  
Sango had watched the whole thing but she couldn't do anything. She came out a depressing face.  
  
"Sango what's wrong?" Miroku asked concern.  
  
"I saw the worse thing in my life......."  
  
"I don't understand...?"  
  
"I don't even have the words to say it's too sad." Sango said.  
  
Kagome came from the corner. She covered in blood scratches, cuts and bruises. Her Uniform was torn badly.  
  
Kagome still covered her face in her hair, hiding her tears.  
  
Kagome could barely breathe. She was too tired and she was losing blood. Kagome stumbled. And then she lost all sight. She...........  
  
Miroku saw her and was in shock.  
  
Kagome began to fall. Inu-yasha saw her falling and ran to her. Kagome fell into his arms.  
  
"What happened....?!" Miroku asked Sango as they ran toward them.  
  
"Some girls beat her up bad."  
  
Inu-yasha looked at her with pity.  
  
"Who would do this.............." Inu-yasha thought. 


	5. new sun shine part 2

New sun shine part 2  
  
Author: thanks for the reviews I hope there are going to be some more. Oh and hope you have good luck writing your fanfic. Best wishes.  
  
In Kagome's mind while she is blacked out.  
  
"Ouuuuuunnnnnnnn, where am I. Why is it so dark? I don't know where I am. Someone save me please, anyone. Please.........."  
  
Outside her mind  
  
Kagome was bleeding almost bleeding to death in Inu-yasha's arms. They got permission to leave the school premises.  
  
Sango called an ambulance. She tried to clean some of the blood with bits of her shirt. It was no use, the blood was coming out too rapidly.  
  
"I hope she makes, I hope she doesn't......" Sango couldn't say the rest.  
  
"I......lets just pray she doesn't Sango lets just hope she doesn't."  
  
Back in the mind  
  
"Where am I?! SOMEONE SAVES ME! It's no use.......no one cares no one.......I guess it's better this way I mean no one needs me or cares. I'm just a bother that's all I hope people are happy now. I guess I'll be happy now too........No, I need to find someone. I don't know who, but someone who cares for me and lets me leaves the place I hate......But that person probably doesn't exist.'  
  
Back to the real world  
  
The ambulance came and ask them question but they couldn't answer any.  
  
"I'm sorry but we don't know. We only met her today." Replied Sango.  
  
They didn't ask any more questions.  
  
Kagome laid there her lifeless body there. Her mind was trapped and couldn't get out.  
  
Inu-yasha strangely felt he had to hold on to her hand. He did. Her hands were cold and soft.  
  
"She seems so lifeless and sad........I wonder why....I mean. What do I mean I don't know? Her face is still hidden in her hair."  
  
Inu-yasha moved her hair with his had. On blood covered face hid a beautiful face shunned for many years...  
  
Her mind  
  
Kagome sat down hunched in a small ball. She was scared in was so dark and silent.  
  
A light came toward Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome listen to me please."  
  
Kagome looked up and saw her mother.  
  
"Mama......?"  
  
"Kagome don't be scared.....it's not your time to come with me...someone who cares is waiting for you to open there heart to you."  
  
"Mama I don't want to be hurt again......"  
  
"Kagome.......listen to me hold on longer you can't leave now. Not when someone is there waiting for you wake up"  
  
Her mother disappeared. Kagome could feel tears about to come out. THEN the there was a whole underneath Kagome she fell through.  
  
"AAAAAAANHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.  
  
Kagome then woke up finding her self sweating. She had bandages on her eye, and all over her body. She was in a hospital gown. She tried to get up, but something was holing her hand. It was Inu-yasha's.  
  
"Huh....I'm awake..but why...is he hear(she noticed Sango and Miroku) Why are they here too? Where am I anyway?"  
  
They were asleep in chairs. Inu-yasha was in a chair sleeping with his head on the hospital and a hand out stretched.  
  
Kagome didn't know where to go. She knew she had to leave though. She didn't want anyone to see her. She opened the door a little then some closed it shut over her she gasped in surprise.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" It was Inu-yasha  
  
"I..I..I..." Kagome didn't say more  
  
"(sigh) I don't know why but I'm glad she is alright." Inu-yasha thought.  
  
"Come on....get back to bed you need the rest if you want to heal."  
  
"I.........can't please let me go....."  
  
Inu-yasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bed. Kagome yanked her wrist, opened the door and ran as fast as she could.  
  
She had no idea where was out she just ran in all direction bumping into people. She didn't care she just had to leave. She wanted no one to get close to her. She would.........Have to .....Leave them then for she didn't want them to be treated like her.  
  
Inu-yahsa was on her tail he couldn't take it any longer so he leapt in front of her. Kagome gasped and turned around. Inu-yasha already grabbed her wrists.  
  
"Let me GO!" Kagome shouted. "IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"WHY!?"  
  
Kagome stopped struggling and asked her the same question why. She always wanted friend but why now is she stopping herself from having......friends.....but she knew what would happen.  
  
"Because I'm selfish and I won't be a good friend to have."  
  
At this Inu-yasha let and faced her.  
  
"Why do you care so much what other people think?"  
  
"I know how it feels but you have friends that don't care." Kagome was about to walk away but Inu-yasha stopped her again.  
  
"(sigh) I think you never give people chances"  
  
"I'm not I don't want people to get hurt cause of me" (Oh by the way her face is hidden in her hair)  
  
"You need you rest you've been out for 4 days. You need it"  
  
Kagome didn't say anything and let Inu-yasha esquirt her to her room.  
  
"Oh no......Mr. Uotso going to hurt me."  
  
Kagome shivered in fear. Inu-yasha noticed it in her sent.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing just cold..."  
  
Kagome was lying. Inu-yasha knew it but didn't ask further.  
  
They made it to her room.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!" sango shouted.  
  
Miroku was on the ground beat up to a pulp. (I guess you can guess what happened)  
  
Kagome let out a little giggle. It was the first time in 12 years sense she laughed.  
  
"Oh you guys are back. How are you Kagome?"  
  
Kagome didn't say she felt dizzy. She used too much energy. She blacked out again. Inu-yasha caught her as she fell. He picked her up and put her on the bed to rest.  
  
"So did anything go on between you?" Miroku asked  
  
"You have a nasty mind!" Sango screamed.  
  
"Would you Two SHUT UP!" Inu-yasha snapped.  
  
They both quieted down.  
  
Two days later  
  
Kagome was out of the hospital but she heard what the doctor said.  
  
"Ms.Hiragashi you mustn't be so rowdy."  
  
Kagome was scared to go home. Mr.Uotso was going to......................  
  
Author: Cliff hanger ok tomorrow I will update hoped you like this. Remember REVIEW. Thank you. 


End file.
